The present invention relates to a quick-coupling device, particularly for applying a cover to a water closet.
It is known that the cover of a water closet or toilet bowl is currently connected by using threaded bolts which pass through holes provided for this purpose on the edge of the water closet and are tightened by threaded bushes, wing nuts or the like.
The bush engages the lower edge of the water closet and thus applies a traction which keeps the cover in contact with the water closet in a stable position.
This solution, which allows to stably fix the cover to the water closet, however entails the drawback that it does not allow to rapidly remove the cover from the closet, since in order to remove the cover it is necessary to act on the threaded bolt to remove the previously described coupling.
It is evident that this method does not allow to perform thorough cleaning, since it is practically impossible to remove the cover from the water closet every time by acting on the threaded means.
This limitation is particularly felt in all public premises, such as hospitals, bars, hotels and so forth, where it would be necessary to frequently and quickly clean the water closet cover entirely and possibly sterilize it.